earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Roxanne Sutton
History Roxanne Sutton: 1984 - 2009 Roxanne is the older of two daughters born to Dick and Paula Sutton of Granville, Kansas. Roxy and her sister Kathleen spent a lot of time tinkering in their father's auto-body repair shop. While both sisters had a love for the mechanics, Roxy's interest was also fueled by her love to use the machines to engage in dangerous acts. As a young girl, she nearly got both Kathleen and herself killed when the sister ground up some meteor rock, mixed it with petrol, and filled a motorcycle engine with the homemade rocket fuel.. When the sisters got out of the hospital, Kathleen became more reserved and quiet, but the opposite happened to Roxy; she only became even more determined to chase adrenaline at any cost. Following that rush while trying to make a living at the same time, Roxy made her way to Hollywood. She had planned to be an action star, but when she learned that most insurance companies weren't willing to cover her with the risks she wanted to take, she instead became a stunt-woman. Roxy's WCDB (Web-Cinema Data Base) page is like a highlight reel of the best action movies of 2002 to 2007. In a short time, Roxanne Sutton was the biggest stunt-woman in Hollywood, covering for various actresses and on several men. But the fame meant little to Roxy, her main reason for working was that she enjoyed the adrenaline rush and the thrill provided when engaging in the dangerous stunts. Eventually, even her stunt company's insurance plan forbade her from taking the risks she sought and after she went ahead with the stunt anyway, she was fired and blacklisted. Unable to work in Hollywood anymore, Roxy went to find a better source for her entertainment: Gotham City. Roxy had been a past patron of the Iceberg Lounge. and knew Oswald Cobblepot offered special services to his more distinguished clientele. Roxy figured he was the guy who knew the right people in Gotham, what she didn't realize is that Oswald himself was a crimelord. So, Roxy began working for the penguin, stealing jewels for him and then escaping on her custom-made rocket which was an improved version of the contraption she had made as a child. While she was different than many other criminals in that the only person she put at risk with her crimes was herself. Still, Batman took large risks to stop her crime spree (especially considering he was just getting back into the game after his ordeal with Bane). When she realized the effort and commitment displayed by Batman, Roxy thought she had found someone who enjoyed the thrills of living life dangerously. She believed Batman was a kindred spirit and the two were on another. When Batman rebuffed her rather forward advances, Roxy orchestrated a joint suicide aboard her rocket bike, wanting to go out with a bang (figurative or literal). Batman broke her heart when he leapt off the rocket with her in tow and revealed he brought a parachute.Oracle Files: Roxanne Sutton (1/2) Roxy Rocket: 2009 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Professional Stunt-Woman * Professional Actor * Expert Driver and Pilot * Expert Mechanical Engineer * Highly Athletic and Acrobatic * Expert Martial Artist in 6+ Styles of Combat * Ceaseless Courage * Skilled Seductress * Master of Disguise Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in exceptional health, despite a history of a number of broken bones and extensive injuries requiring no less than a dozen of hospitalizations. Psychological Profile * Patient has an unhealthy fascination with danger, causing herself to place herself in increasingly dangerous situations * Patient's interest in danger extends to her romantic endeavors, causing her to become erotically obsessed with anyone that survives a dangerous event with her (currently, she has such an interest with the vigilante called Batman). * Patient is not suicidal, per se; but if she suspects the "ultimate rush" can be had through a lethal circumstance, she seems willing to pay that price. Behavior Profile * Patient is a trained stuntwoman who has had training in advanced combat techniques, acrobatics, extreme sports, and numerous vehicular operations. * Patient has been engaging in an experimental therapy group with patients Marian Dahl (#94101), Matt Hagen (#61298), and Paige Monroe (#52113). * Patient is not usually violent and her rule violations usually are carefully orchestrated so that she alone is put at risk and no one else. * Patient has assaulted two patients in the past: Selina Kyle (#40331) and Oswald Cobblepot (#61992). Neither wished to press charges. * Threat Assignment: Low * Treatment Ranking: 2-Responsive * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Joan LelandArkham Files: Roxy Rocket Trivia and Notes Trivia * When she's in Arkham she's housed in the General Population Area. * She joined Legends to clean her record in a way filled with adrenaline. Notes * Roxy Rocket's Arkham patient number is a nod to her first appearance in the cartoon The New Batman Adventures episode The Ultimate Thrill, in September 14, 1998. ** Her history is also based on this episode. * Kathy Sutton in the comics is Red Tornado's wife. * WCDB is Earth-27's version of IMDB. Links and References * Appearances of Roxanne Sutton * Character Gallery: Roxanne Sutton Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Category:The Legends Members Category:Arkham Inmates Category:The C-Listers Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Dannyzen Category:Stunt Performers Category:Female Characters Category:Seduction Category:Height 5' 3" Category:27th Reality Category:Known to Authorities Identity